Confenssion Of Love
by Asuhara.ema
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis yang bernama Helga Hartmann,yang jatuh cinta pada Corporal Rivaille.Hanya gadis sederhana,yang ramah dan murah senyum .sedangkan Corporal Rivaille seorang yang dingin namun kadang terlalu agresif dan suka bersih-bersih. (Bad Summary)
1. Pertama bertemu

**Summary : **Seorang Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu telah diterima masuk ke Scouting Legion dengan lulusan ke berdarah Jerman-Asia ini mempunyai iris mata hitam kecoklatan,rambut coklat sebahu dan tinggi badan yang lumayan tinggi yaitu 170 cm . Kehebatannya setara dengan 100 pasukan,pantas dia lulusan terbaik saat di Trainee itu bernama Helga Hartman.

**Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfiction ( ****進撃の巨人****)**

**Confession of Love (Chapter 1 : First Met...)**

**Disclamer : Hajime Isayama ©**

**Story By : Asuhara Ema**

**Genre : Romance,etc..**

**Rated : T (Teen+)**

**Pairing : Helga Hatman (my OC) x Rivaille**

**A/N : fanfic romance lagi. kali ini ane buat ff pake pairing OC saya sama Rivaille (perlu anda ketahui saya ini fangirl dari Levi) tapi kayaknya cerita ini GaJe dan yahhh... bisa dibilang tidak menerima Review yang bersifat Flame,hanya menerima review yang bersifat membangun (Kritik / saran) **

**Warning : Gaje,OOC,dll...**

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Kapten Erwin Smith.

"Nama saya Helga Hartman . Saya dari desa Trost !" jawabku mantap.

"Apa harapanmu jika masuk ke Scouting Legion ?" tanya Kapten Erwin Smith lagi.

"Membunuh titan,dan mengabadikan hidupku untuk umat manusia,Kapten !" Jawabku.

"Hmm,bagus nak ! semua harapan manusia ada di kau peringkat pertama pada lulusan kali ini ya ? Aku akan menempatkanmu pada Pasukan Elite Corporal Rivaille sekarang." Ujar Kapten Erwin Smith sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Kapten !" Akupun menuju barisan Pasukan Elite Corporal mereka terlihat gagah sambil mengepalkan tangan di hanya tersenyum simpul.

Teman-temanku yang lolos seleksi masuk Pasukan Elite ada 2 orang yaitu Andrea Faerber dan Sebastian Osterhangen. satunya lagi adalah aku sendiri.

"Untuk Prajurit baru pasukan elite harap pergi ke markas mengikuti Eren Jaeger !" Perintah Kapten Erwin Smith.

Mataku langsung berbinar,Eren dia adalah orang yang paling aku idolakan setahun terakhir dan aku bertemu dengannya di tempat ini. Tiba-tiba 2 orang lelaki yang satu berambut coklat dan yang satunya lagi berwarna Pirang,aku juga kurang yakin yang orang berambut pirang itu lelaki atau perempuan (?).

"Kau Helga Hartman kan ? Perkenalkan namaku Eren Jaeger dan ini temanku Armin Arlert." ucapnya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Iya salam kenal ! Eren-senpai dan Armin-senpai,bolehkan aku memanggil kalian begitu ?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

dua orang lelaki itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ah,iya ! selamat atas di terimanya di pasukan elite ! kau hebat..." Ujar lelaki berambut pirang itu yang bernama Armin. 

"Jaeger ! cepat kemari !" teriak seorang lelaki bermata raven di depan pintu markas.

"Maaf Hartman. Sepertinya aku di panggill Corporal Rivaille." Ucap Eren-senpai sambil berlalu meninggalkan aku dan Armin.

"Ummhh,Mau ku antar ke kamarmu Hartman ? kebetulan kamarmu sudah di bersihkan." Tanya Armin yang sedari tadi di sebelahku.

"Hmm,iya boleh." jawabku singkat.

Kami menyusuri kamar-kamar anggota,setelah 5 menit berjalan di koridor lantai 2 kami tiba di sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dan bertuliskan angka 21.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya Hari ini Armin-Senpai !" ucapku sambil membungkuk.

"Iya sama-sama,lagi pula kau kan anak baru sudah sepantasnya kami para senior membantu anak perlu bantuan panggil saja aku ya." jawab Armin-senpai sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu , di dalamnya ada 2 kasur ukuran Queen Size, 2 buah lemari , 2 buah meja belajar , 1 kamar mandi dan dindingnya bercat berwarna putih. Ini markas apa pesantren sih,pikiranku mulai kemana-mana.  
Aku berjalan menuju kasurku,kulihat seorang perempuan berambut pitang sebahu itu sedang memasukan pakaiannya sambil bersenandung.

"Andrea ?" tanyaku.

Gubrakk... sangking kagetnya sahabatku ini sampai terjatuh dia memang orangnya kikuk dan polos. Orangnya pintar dalam membuat strategi dan atas ke Kikukannya itu dia disebut Ratu lebay.

"Ahh,kamu Helga ! kau mengaggetkanku saja,bagaimana kalau aku jantungan atau mati ? heh ?" gerutunya sambil memonyongkan bibir.

"Ahaha,maaf ! jadi kita sekamar ?" tanyaku sambil merebahkan badan ke kasur.

"Menurutmu ?" jawabnya dingin.

Ahh,dia ini kalau lagi badmood susah sekali di ajak aku membereskan baju-bajuku saja dan menata ruangan ini sesukaku. Setelah beres-beres kamar kami pun dipanggil untuk pergi ke halaman dan tentunya kami akan makan siang.

Seorang lelaki setinggi 160 cm itu berambut hitam pekat,bermata menatapku -tiba saja dia menghampiriku.

"Hei bocah,kau bagikan jaket dan mantel ini kepada 2 temanmu itu,sebelumnya ambil bagianmu dahulu." ujar lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan tumpukan baju.

"Iya,kapten."

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berkacamata nyentrik itu yang di duga titan lovers itu.

"Perhatian ! karena ada 3 anggota baru disini kita rayakan dengan bersih-bersih markas." teriak perempuan itu sambil mengulum senyum.

"loh,bukannya minggu lalu sudah ?" pekik seorang anggota.

"ini perintah Corporal rivaille sayang.." jawab Mayor Hanji sambil nyengir.

"Ambil sapu,dan perlengkapannya di gudang yaahhh"

Setelah semuanya mendapat sapu dan aku yang belum dapat sapu.

"Mayor hanji,saya belum mendapat sapu ataupun kemoceng." laporku sambil mendekati Mayor Hanji-san.

"coba kalau kamu ambil di gudang bawah tanah." Jawab Hanji-san.

"Baik,mayor..." ucapku sambil menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Cklek...

Aku membuka pintu gudang bawah tanah dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga . disana terlihat gelap gulita.

"ruang apaan sih gelap begini. Untung bawa lilin." Gumamku sambil menyalakan lilin.

Kulihat seorang lelaki sedang bersandar sambil menutup matanya.

"Corporal Rivaille.." gumamku dalam hati.

"Kenapa ia tidur disini ?" gumamku lagi.

Setelah mengambil seseorang mengunci gudang,aku berlari menuju pintu itu.

"Sial,terkunci lagi di ruangan dengan Corporal lagi !" dengus ku sambil memutar knop pintu.

"ehem.. Kenapa kau disini bocah ?" tanya Rivaille,ternyata ia sudah bangun.

"Anu,tadi saya mau mengambil sepertinya ada yang menguncinya dari luar." Jawabku.

"Tch- terkunci !" Rivaille berdecak.

"coba kau cari alat supaya pintu bisa dibuka."

"baik Heichou.."

Huhh,kenapa dia menyuruhku sih ? padahal kan dia laki-laki,mungkin saja dia lebih 10 menit ku coba,mulai mendobrak pintu,berteriak minta tolong,mencungkil daun Hasilnya Nihil. Ya , jelas ini kan ruang bawah tanah,jarang orang yang lewat sini kecuali orang itu punya kepentingan lain.

"He-Heichou,pintunya nihil tidak bisa dibuka." Ujarku seraya menyeka keringat di dahiku.

"Hei,Bodoh ! jangan mengelap keringatmu dengan tangan kosong. menjijikan tahu !" omel Rivaille sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelapkannya kewajahku. Rivaille memang seorang Cleaning Freak sejati.

"ini bawa saja sapu tahu kau membutuhkannya." Ujar Rivaille.

"Eh.. Te-Terimakasih He-heichou.." ucapku sambil mengulum senyum.

"Tch- sekarang bagaimana supaya kita bisa keluar dari Gudang ini ? Kemungkinan besar kita bisa keluar saat pagi hari." Ucap rivaille.

"uhhh,pusing sekali." Gumamku

"Kau pusing bocah ? apa kau sakit ?" tanya rivaille sepertinya ia mendengar gumamanku tadi.

"Iya begitulah Heichou."

"ya sudah kau tidur di pahaku tidak ada kasur." Ucapnya.

"Eh,bolehkah saya ? Rasanya tidak sopan." Ucapku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Sudah tidak apa,sudah semestinya aku sebagai Atasan berlaku baik terhadap bawahanku sendiri."

"Daripada menyusahkan tidur di lantai saja." Ujapku sambil membuka jaket Scouting legion sebagai pengganti bantal.

"Tch,dasar keras kepala.." Dengus Rivaille.

15 menit berlalu,aku sudah tidur di samping Rivaille terdengar samar-samar.

"Dasar bodoh,sudah tahu sakit , malah tidur di Lantai." Gumam Rivaille sambil membuka jaket Scouting Legionnya untuk di taruh di badanku.

Cit..Cit..cit...

Suara burung terdengar nyaring di luar aku membuka mata hitamku perlahan. Astaga ! Rivaille tidur berhadap-hadapan dengan ku dan memeluk tangan tak memperdulikan tangannya dan kembali tidur karena masih merasa pusing.

"Astaga ! kenapa aku pegang lengannya ? sepertinya kebiasaanku memeluk guling saat tidur." Gumam rivaille dalam hati.

Lalu Rivaille memegang keningku dengan lembut.  
"ehh,makin panas lagi.." Gumam Rivaille.

**-Rivaille POV-**

"kalau di lihat-lihatbocah ini mirip petra,baik,ramah,pintar,lembut,skill-nya dalam membunuh titan juga."

"ahh,ngomong apa aku ini !"

**-Rivaille POV END- **

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang terbuka, seseorang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ehh,corporal !" pekik seorang lelaki bermata emerald.  
"Hei bodoh ! bisa diam tidak ? kau tidak lihat anak ini sedang tertidur ?" bisik Corporal Rivaille.

"Oh,maaf corporal,ahh Hartman kenapa ? dia sakit ?" pekik Eren.

"Tolong bantu aku membawa bocah ini ke kamarku,dia sedang sakit." Perintah rivaille,eren hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah aku di bawa ke kamarnya Suara eren yang sedang berbincang dengan Rivaille.

"Corporal,Kata Kapten Erwin Smith besok kita akan melakukan ekspedisi ke corporal ikut ?" tanya Eren.

"yah,aku sih ingin bagaimana dengan anak ini ?" ujar Rivaille.

"Mungkin aku akan mengurus anak ini dahulu sampai menyerahkan jabatanku kepada mu pada Hanji atau Erwin." Ujar rivaille sambil menepuk pundak hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah corporal . Saya permisi dulu." Pamit eren sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Esok paginya aku masih tergolek lemah di ranjang Corporal mengucek mata hitamku.

"Sudah bagun bocah ?" tanya rivaille dengan wajah datarnya sedatar papan triplek.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"KRUYUKK..."

Suara perutku terdengar nyaring,sepertinya perut ini minta di beri makanan, ya intinya aku sangat lapar.

"Kau lapar ? tunggu disini sebentar." Ujar rivaille sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

15 menit berlalu.

Corporal Rivaille membawa nampan berisi sup asparagus dan teh hijau yang terlihat mengepul.

"Habiskan makananmu dan minum obat ini !" perintah Rivaille sambil memberi 2 keping pill penurun panas.

"iya."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali,aku menghabiskan makanan itu secepat kilat dan meneguk 2 pill penurun pergi dari kamar yang aku di sisi lain para prajurit sedang berkemas untuk melakukan Misi ekspedisi ke 58 _(anggap saja ke 58 , karena OC saya lulusan ke 105th)._

"Hei,kenapa si Rivaille lama sekali ? tumben-tumbennya,Biasanya dia yang paling semangat._(padahal gak semangat-semangat amat sih) :v_" ujar Mayor Hanji heran sambil memasukkan barang-barang suplai gas ke dalam gerobak.

"A-Anu Mayor Hanji,Saya dapat perintah dari Corporal untuk menyampaikan kalau dirinya tidak bisa ikut Ekspedisi ini." Ujar Eren dengan muka polosnya.

"Kampret loe, Eren ! Kenapa dia gak mau ikut ? heh ?" Omel Mayor Hanji.

Seorang perempuan berambit pirang dengan iris mata biru tua menghampiri keduanya _(baca : Eren dan Mayor Hanji)_.

"Maaf Mayor Hanji apakah anda melihat teman kami yang bernama Helga Hartman?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Ohh,kalau Hartman sedang sakit Rivaille yang akan mengurusnya sampai dia sembuh." Ujar Eren dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Hanji dan Perempuan itu Cuma bisa sweatdrop. Dan paduan suara jangkrik mengelilingi mereka.

"HAHAHAAHHAAH,jadi begitu ya ! Kalau Hartman dia tidak bisa ikut dong ?" Tawa Mayor Hanji bergelora sampai mengagetkan Glora Bung Karno.

Eren hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, 15 menit lagi kita harap bersiap-siap. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan Hujan deras." Teriak Mayor Hanji sambil nyengir.

Setelah semua itu hujan deras membungkus markas,hanya ada suara detik jam dinding,kamar dengan nuansa berwarna putih itu terlihat -tiba saja aku ingin buang air kecil .Aku memutar gagang pintu dan di kamar Corporal ada toilet,tetapi aku segan memakainya kurasa itu sangat tidak sopan. Aku berjalan pelan menuju toilet dekat dapur,Kulihat seorang lelaki bertubuh 160 cm itu sedang menyesap minuman yang ada di genggamannya.

"Mau kemana bocah ?" tanya lelaki itu sambil terus menyesap kopinya.

"Anu,aku mau ke Toilet." Jawabku sambil menunjuk pintu yang bertuliskan toilet.

"Kenapa tidak di toiletku ? sekaligus mandi ? bau mu itu tidak enak tahu." Ujar Rivaille sambil memberikan handuk putih yang ada di lehernya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berlari menuju toilet yang ada di kamar aku sedang mandi aku memakai sabun dan shampoo selesai mandi aku segera mengambil handuk putih dan bergegas pendek 2 cm diatas dengkul. Gilee,pendek banget ?

"Lma sekali kau mandi ?" tanya Rivaille.

"E-Ehh,kenapa Corporal ada di sini ?" akupun balik bertanya,semburat garis merah mengelilingi pipiku.

"Aku juga mau mandi bodoh." Jawab rivaille ketus.

"Bajuku dimana ?" gumamku

"tuh,bajumu" tunjuk rivaille pada tumpukan baju kemeja berwarna putih dan celana panjang.

"oh.."

Setelah memakai baju,aku pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mengantarkan handuk.

"corporal,handuknya di taruh dimana ?"

"taruh saja di lemari dekat tempat tidur." Jawab rivaille yang sedang di kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian Rivaille keluar kamar mandi dengan bau khas nya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang membuatkan makan siang ?

"Ya,terserah kau saja."

"baiklah aku ke dapur dulu ya ?"

Sementara itu di dapur. Tok..Tokk..Srengg (?)

"Hm,enaknya makan kentang Rebus dan sayur -mudahan aku tidak dimarahi Sasha." Gumamku sambil terus terpaku dengan masakan yang ada di panci.

15 menit kemudian masakan telah jadi.

"Ayo,Corporal kita makan ! Masih panas loh,kalau sudah dingin nanti tidak enak." Ajakku sambil memegang lengannya.

"Tch-"

"Bagaimana Rasanya ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"yah,lumayan." Jawab rivaille yang terus mengunyah potongan kentang.

"Hei,mereka kapan pulang dari ekspedisi ? semoga tidak banyak jatuh korban lagi oleh titan sialan itu." Ujarku.

Setelah makan siang aku diam-diam menunggangi kuda ke pusat kota.

Drap..drapp..drapp.

"Ahh,biarkan saja Rivaille di markas aku bosan di sana !" gumamku sambil mengulum senyum hangat.

Setelah menyusuri tiba di pusat kota yang di pinggir sungai yang tenang sambil menatap langit sore yang ke berpikir kenapa umat manusia harus hidup di balik dinding sialan di ibaratkan seperti ayam yang biasa di jual di melihat dunia luar yang pasti lebih indah.  
Tiba-tiba butiran tetes air hujan membasahi ujung pipiku,semakin lama semakin memakai mantel hijau Scouting Legionku dan bergegas menunggangi kuda agar cepat sampai di markas.  
Tiba-tiba di dalam hutan aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki bermata Raven mendekatiku dengan kuda hitamnya.

"Cor-corporal !" pekik ku kaget.

"ya bocah ! kenapa kau kabur dari markas ?" tanya Rivaille.

"Aku bosan." Jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tchh-"

Tiba-tiba Rivaille menarik tengkukku di depan wajahnya.

"Kebawahan bocah." Gerutunya.

Bibirku dan Bibir Rivaille bersentuhan,ciuman itu sangat lama sampai-sampai aku kehabisa n oksigen. Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu bocah." Aku rivaille.

"aku juga cinta Corporal" jawabku.

"Apakah kita sekarang..." ucapanku terpotong.

Kulihat Rivaille mengangguk pelan seolah mengerti maksud dari ucapanku yang terpotong dan di ikuti oleh senyuman terindahku.  
Dibawah hujan deras dingin tetapi masih ada hangatnya cinta kan ?

**-Fin- **

**A/N : masih ada kelanjutannya loh ! RnR please jangan flame ya ! T^T/ **


	2. Pengakuan

**Summary : **Seorang Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu telah diterima masuk ke Scouting Legion dengan lulusan ke berdarah Jerman-Asia ini mempunyai iris mata hitam kecoklatan,rambut coklat sebahu dan tinggi badan yang lumayan tinggi yaitu 170 cm . Kehebatannya setara dengan 100 pasukan,pantas dia lulusan terbaik saat di Trainee itu bernama Helga Hartman.

**Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfiction ( ****進撃の巨人****)**

**Confession of Love (Chapter 2 : ...)**

**Disclamer : Hajime Isayama ©**

**Story By : Asuhara Ema**

**Genre : Romance,etc..**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Helga Hatman (my OC) x Rivaille**

**A/N : fanfic romance lagi. kali ini ane buat ff pake pairing OC saya sama Rivaille (perlu anda ketahui saya ini fangirl dari Levi) tapi kayaknya cerita ini GaJe dan yahhh... bisa dibilang terkutuk. [masih] banyak typo-typo berkeliaran andai saya punya alat untuk meneteksi typo /slap**

**Warning : Gaje,OOC,banyak Typo-typo ,dll...**

Aku memotong tengkuk 2 titan kelas 17 meter yang hendak mendekati 2 titan itu tergeletak di tanah sambil mengeluarkan membersihkan tetesan darah yang menempel di pedangku yang menurutku pun segera menghampiri Sasha yang manufer 3D-nya tiba-tiba macet.

"Ehm,Sasha-senpai tidak apa apa kan ? Ayo kita ke Pohon yang lebih tinggi." Ajakku kepada gadis berambut coklat itu.

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

SRATT..  
Cengkraman manufer 3D-ku telah sampai ke batang pohon setinggi 40 meteran.

"Uhmm,Aku lapar kau punya sedikit makanan ?" tanya Sasha dengan tatapan melas nya itu. Tch,aku sendiri saja yang dari pagi belum makan tidak mengeluh apapun.  
Seorang lelaki bermata raven mendekati kami berdua.

"Hei diam Saja,heh ?" tanyanya ketus.

"Corporal,Kaki Sasha-senpai sepertinya terkilir dan sepertinya manufer 3D-nya juga macet". Ujarku sambil memijit-mijit kaki Sasha-Senpai sebelah kanan.

"Tch-"

Titan berukuran 15 meter mendekati pohon kami. Akupun bersiap-siap untuk menyerang titan-titan itu. Tetapi aku malah kalah cepat dengan Corporal.

"Huh,demi titan busuk eksperimen Hanji !" Dengusku sebal sambil menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam,dan tatapanku itu malah disambut dengan tatapan meledek dari Rivaille walau ekspresinya tetap datar sedatar papan Triplek.

Segerombolan titan Abnormal mendekati pohon kami sepertinya ada 5 titan dibawah. Akupun segera terun dan memotong tengkuk 3 titan dengan aku ingin memotong titan ke 4 kakiku terasa sakit sekali,tatan ke 4 itu sudah mencengkramku kuat,aku sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi.  
Tiba tiba cengkraman titan itu mulai melonggar dan seorang lelaki bermata raven segera menarik lenganku agar menjauh dari titan itu.

"Te-Terima kasih Le-levi..." Ujarku dengan suara parau sambil memeluk dada bidang Rivaille yang sedang terbang menuju pohon Sasha-senpai kudengar hanya suara decihan lelaki itu.

Setelah Ekspedisi ke 59 selesai (anggap ini setahun kemudian).Aku belum bisa menunggangi aku berada di kuda Rivaille,ya berdua dengan rivaille.

"Levi ! jangan bodoh.." ujarku sedikit berbisik

"Diam saja kau ! aku kan sedang mengendarai kuda." Omelnya.

"Leviiii !" teriakku dengan sebal.

"HMMPHHH..."  
mulutku disumpal oleh tangan besar rivaille supaya aku tak mengoceh lagi. 

"Sudah kubilang , kalau sedang bertugas jangan memanggil nama kecilku , Bodoh.." omel rivaille.

Ya,saat ini Aku dan Rivaille memang berpacaran,tapi sejauh ini belum ada yang menyadari bahwa kami memang ada hubungan khusus,dan belum ada diantara kami yang membocorkan tentang hubungan kami ini kepada anggota-anggota yang lain.

Kami kembali ke Markas Scouting Legion,Misi kali ini memang banyak pasukan yang gugur,yah- termasuk temanku yang bernama Andrea . Kulihat Rivaille sedang menyeduh 2 cangkir kopi di dapur.

"Ini untukmu." Ujar rivaille sambil menodorkan gelas berisi kopi kesukaanku.  
Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan meneguk 3 kali kopi itu. 

"Terimakasih Levi."

"Iya.." lelaki itu hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan kembali menyeruput kopi di genggamannya.

"Aku mau tanya Levi,tapi sepertinya pertanyaan ini sangat gila ! kau yakin bisa menjawabnya ? " Ujarku.

"Tergantung , pertanyaannya apa dulu."

"Ehemm,Apa hubungan kita bisa sampai ke pernikahan ?" tanyaku malu-malu,yah kalian tahu sendiri kalau levi itu orangnya sangat galak.  
mendengar pertanyaan itu Rivaille menyemburkan kopinya yang ada di mulutnya.

"Uhukk..kau bicara apa tadi ?" tanya Rivaille sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku malas mengulangnya lagi,Selamat Tinggal." Dengusku sebal sambil meninggalkan levi yang ada di dapur.

"Tch-"

"Uhmm,Helga ! bantu aku mempersiapkan makan malam ya ? sudah hampir melewati jam makan malam nih.." Ujar Petra-senpai yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.  
Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

"Hei Jean ! kau sedang memperhatikan siapa ?" Tanya eren kepada jean yang sedang melamun.

"Ehh,tidak kok." Jawab jean yang sedari tadi mamperhatikanku. 

"Hei,jangan bilang kau tertarik pada Hartmann ?" canda Eren dengan nada mengancam.

"Hei,kau ini bukan siapa-siapanya dia kan ?"

"Hei,orang **jones** jangan seperti itu , hahaahaa.." Goda Eren dengan penekanan kata **jones** kepada jean.

"Huh,apa masalahmu kalau aku ini Jomblo apa tidak !" ujar Jean sambil berlalu meninggalkan eren yang masih tertawa geli atas kelakuan Jean coret sahabatnya coret Rival nya itu.

Setelah makan malam,aku merasa belum mau tidur padahal anggota-anggota lain sudah berada dalam mimpi masing-masing.

"Baiklah aku mau ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir susu coklat." Gumamku sambil berjalan pelan menuju dapur.

Saat membuat coklat panas,seorang lelaki bersurai coklat susu mendekatiku.

"ehem,kau belum tidur heh ?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil duduk di kursi dapur.

"Belum tuh , makanya aku membuat susu agar bisa rileks. Apa kau juga mau secangkir susu ?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hmm,baiklah." Jawabnya.

"Nah,ini untukmu." Ujarku sambil memberikan secangkir susu coklat.

"Hmm,enak ! kamu pintar memasak ya ?" Tanya jean sambil menyesap susu coklatnya itu.

"Ahhah,tidak juga ! kau tahu ini resep dari ibuku loh , dia sangat pintar memasak. Aku rindu dengan masakannya." Ujarku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Loh,memangnya kenapa ?"

"yahh,ibuku dulu prajurit di sini. Dan dia mati di makan titan saat ekspedisi." Ujarku sambil terus menyesap susu coklat ku.

"Oh,maaf telah menyinggung tentang keluargamu. Aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusan keluargamu." Ujar Jean.

"Tak perlu minta maaf.." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas segelas susu coklatnya. Selamat malam." Pamit Jean sambil berlalu meninggalkanku di dapur.

"Ya,malam."

Malam yang dingin , digantikan dengan sinar mentari pagi, embun di ujung dedaunan terlihat menarik untuk di lihat.

"Helga, tadi Corporal Rivaille meminta anda untuk menemuinya ke danau dekat markas jam 5 sore nanti , ada yang ingin di bicarakannya." Ujar perempuan yang memberhentikan langkahku.

"Oh,Ba-Baiklah !" aku hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu tersenyum.

Jam 5 sore pun datang . Akupun segera berjalan menuju danau dekat markas,itu tempat favorit kami berdua. Kalau ingin membicarakan sesuatu di luar tugas selalu di danau itu.

"Eh,belum ada Levi. Berarti aku datangnya terlalu cepat." Gumamku sambil duduk di pinggir danau sambil mencelupkan kaki di air danau yang super dingin itu.

Tiba-tiba lelaki bermata raven itu mendekatiku.

"maaf menunggumu lama ! tadi aku di panggil Kapten Erwin." Ujarnya sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Ahaha,tak apa kok. Aku juga baru sampai di sini. Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?": Tanyaku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Kau pernah bilang apakah hubungan kita bisa sampai ke pernikahan ?" ujarnya sambil memegang jemariku.

"iya."

"Mungkin aku menjawabnya bisa , asal kalau mau menikah jangan secepat ini lagi pula kau kan masih 16 tahun , aku akan menunggumu berumur 18 tahun."

"Iya, aku tidak memaksamu. Tenang sajalah."

"Lalu apa rencanamu setelah kita menikah ?" Tanya levi kali ini dia benar-benar serius.

"Aku...Akan berhenti dari Scouting Legion." Jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Lalu apa alasanmu ?"

"Yah,karena aku gampang sekali terkena penyakit kecapek-an sedikit saja aku langsung sakit . Kau tahu itu kan ? Aku juga bermasalah di mental , aku trauma atas kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Orang tuaku bekerja di Scouting Legion dan ada masalah yang membuatku sangat terpukul,yah sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu aku pikirkan dan aku coba untuk tak pernah cerita kepadamu Levi."

Berapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Rivaille , tetap saja air mata ini mencoba mengeluarkannya dari mataku.  
Rivaille menyeka air mataku yang basah dan mengelus rambut coklatku dengan lembut.

"Tchh,kau tak perlu menangis dihadapanku kan' ?" tanya Rivaille.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang saja , sekarang kau tak sendirian masih banyak yang peduli kepadamu kan ?" Ujar Rivaille mencoba menghiburku.

Cupp-  
Lagi-lagi kami berciuman,membuat rasa khawatirku telah hilang dan menghapus kesedihanku.  
Kami berbaring di rumput basah dekat danau,disana bermacam-macam bunga tumbuh dengan baik , kami menatap langit sore yang berwarna jingga.

"Langitnya indah ya ?" gumamku sambil menatap indahnya langit sore di musim gugur itu.

"ya.." jawab Rivaille datar.

BRUKK..  
suara dari belakang semak-semak mengaggetkan kami.

"Siapa itu ?" tanyaku.

"Hei,Bocah sedang apa kalian di situ ? he.." omel rivaille datar sambil berjalan menuju asal suara tadi,Sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang berada di balik semak-semak itu,aku hanya mengekorinya dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba 2 orang lelaki bersurai coklat dan coklat susu itu berdiri.

"Ahh,maafkan kami berdua Corporal ! tadi jean mengajakku untuk mengikuti corporal." Ujar Eren dengan wajah Innocentnya. Rivaille hanya menyeritkan alisnya sebelah.

"Huhh,apa maksudnya Eren !" Omel Jean sedikit berbisik.

"Ahh,apa boleh buat jika kalian sudah tahu hubungan kalian janji akan merahasiakannya ?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Jadi..Kalian sudah Berpacaran ?" tanya Eren dan Jean bersamaan , baru kali ini aku melihat mereka sangat kompak mengingat mereka Rival.

"Menurutmu bocah ?" tanya rivaille dengan datar.

Dua orang itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah Corporal kami mau kembali ke markas hari sudah hampir malam." Pamit Eren dan Jean lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ahh,mereka benar hari sudah hampir malam,sepertinya juga akan turun bergegas." Ujar Rivaille sambil menggenggam tangan kananku.

Malampun telah datang,butiran-butiran kristal air membasahi sebagian markas dan juga lembah. Malam itu acara makan malam berjalan seperti biasa.

"Corporal,mau minum kopi ?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,buatkan aku segelas kopi." Perintah Rivaille.

"Ini kopinya.." ujarku sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman pahit itu ke Rivaille.

Pukul 10 malam , para anggota Scouting Legion sudah kembali ke kamar mereka aku dan Rivaille yang masih tersisa di Koridor.

"Selamat malam." Ujar Rivaille sambil memutar knop pintu kamarnya.

"E-Ehh,ya selamat malam Levi !" Jawabku kaget.

Setelah masuk ke ada suara kodok dan mulai sekarang aku tidur sendiri,karena andrea tadi pagi sudah tiada di dunia ini , menambah kesunyian malam.  
Ahh-, apa-apaan sih ? meratapi teman yang sudah meninggal akan membuatku mengingat kedua orang tuaku tahu ! entah kenapa setiap orang yang aku cintai selalu mati dengan tragis seperti ini.

"Huuuhhhh.." Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang,entah sudah berapa kali sejak dari tadi pagi aku menghembuskan nafas.

"Hiks..Aku , Aku tidak rela jika aku meninggalkan Scouting karirku sedang bagus-bagusnya di sini,aku ingin tetap di aku dan Levi akan menikah sekalipun,aku akan tetap ingin disini." Butiran air mata membasahi pipiku yang putih.

**_-Flashback On-_**

"_Ibu , Helga mau ikut Scouting Legion dengan ibu dan ayah !" Ujarku kepada ibuku yang sedang memasak. _

"_Hihihi,iya sayang ! berjanjilah kau harus hidup dan mengorbankan jantungmu untuk umat akan sangat bangga padamu nak , jika kau berhasil masuk Scouting pada ibu nak !" Ujar ibuku sambil tersenyum hangat. _

"_Ayah,juga sangat bangga padamu nak !" _

"_Iya,ayah aku janji !" _

_Saat Ibu dan Ayahku berangkat untuk ekspedisi ke sekian kalinya._

"_Helga,nanti saat ibu janji akan membuatkan sup jagung kesukaanmu !" _

"_Ayah juga akan mengajarimu menggunakan alat Manufer 3D , kalau tidak ketahuan Kapten Erwin sihh.." _

_Begitulah janji terakhir Ayah dan Ibuku..._

**_-Flahsback Off-_**

Aku segera menarik selimut yang hangat dan memejamkan mataku yang sembap.

Malam yang sunyi,telah berganti dengan datangnya mentari,Burung-burung saling bersiul,embun membasahi pucuk bunga krisan,kabut menerpa ujung segera bangun dari - pagi siap menyambutku.

"Hoahhmm,jam berapa sekarang ya ?" gumamku sesekali menutup mulutku yang menguap.

Kulirik jam dinding di tengah-tengah menunjukkan pukul 07.00.  
Aku segera mengambil handuk dan berlari kecil menuju baru ingat hari ini ada pertemuan khusus namun bisa dibilang rapat untuk membahas penemuan titan pada ekspedisi kemarin dan eksperimen Titan Mayor Hanji yang bernama Sawney dan itu dimulai pada pukul 08.30 setelah sarapan pagi.  
Setelah 15 menit membersihkan badan dan memakai pakaian aku segera turun ke ruang makan.

"Maaf semuanya aku terlambat !" teriakku dan langsung menuju kursi kosong di sebelah aku berjalan menuju kursi kosong , Rivaille berbisik.

"Lama sekali kau bocah."  
aku hanya meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum simpul.

Makanan kali ini sungguh berbeda di nampanku tersedia sup ayam , roti kismis , salad sayur , dan susu masih mengepul hangat ! Aku segera menghabiskan sup ayam dan roti dan dilanjut dengan memakan salad dan meminum susu,sambil bersemangat menghabiskannya.  
Kulihat Sasha-senpai menghabiskan makanannya dengan semangat 45.

"Hei,sasha ! kau makan seperti orang yang sedang kesurupan tahu !' Goda Jean  
Sasha-senpai hanya mencibirkan mulutnya yang masih dipenuhi remah-remah dari roti kismis.

"Huahh,sarapannya enak jadi mengantuk !" ujarku senang.

"Benar kan' ? makanan nya enak aku saja menghabiskan 2 roti kismis,padahal sebenarnya aku mau mengambil roti milik Jean karena di sudah meledek ku.." Jawab Sasha-senpai bangga.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat senpaiku yang mempunyai hobi makan itu.  
Aku dan Sasha-senpai bergegas menuju ruangan sudah banyak anggota-anggota dan Sasha-senpai duduk di kursi paling belakang,sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pensil.  
Kapten Erwin dan Mayor Hanji datang.  
tanpa harus di beri aba-aba,semuanya serentak memberi hormat dengan cara mengepalkan tangan kanan di atas dada.

"terimakasih atas kehadirannya di sini ! sebelum memulai pertemuan sebaiknya kita memanjatkan do'a untuk teman-teman kita yang telah gugur kemarin." Ujar Kapten Erwin sambil Tersenyum.

Setelah itu , kami mulai membahas titan-titan itu,Sesekali aku mencatatnya di kertas.  
Rapat itu tidak berlangsung lama,tepat pada pukul 09.30 rapat itu telah usai,setelah rapat tidak ada acara lain.

Aku melihat Rivaille sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Mayor Hanji,entah apa yang mereka kenapa aku ingin sekali berbicara dengannya.

"Levi-" panggilku dengan lantang.  
Merasa namanya dipanggil , Rivaille langsung menoleh ke arahku begitupun juga Mayor Hanji. Rivaille langsung menatapku dengan Tatapan Death glarenya. Mereka berduapun melanjutkan percakapannya yang sempat 15 menit berbincang-bincang Mayor Hanji langsung pamit kepada Rivaille.  
Rivaille langsung mendekatiku.

"Hei ! apa-apaan maksud mu bocah ? kau memanggiku dengan tidak memakai pangkatku ? hei..Kan sudah kubilang saat di markas kau harus memanggilku dengan Corporal."  
Omel Rivaille sedikit membentakku.

"Ma-Maaf Corporal !" ujarku.

"Tch- sudahlah." Ujar Rivaille sambil meninggalkanku di koridor.

Entahlah sejak kejadian tadi aku dan Rivaille tidak bertatap muka selama hampir mimpi buruk bagiku,yah- memang sih aku yang salah tapi entah kenapa bibir ini selalu kelu dan kehabisan kata-kata saat bertemu dengan Rivaille.  
Karena memikirkan itu,aku jadi jatuh sakit.

Pagi itu kami sedang mengadakan Apel pagi yang di pimpin oleh Kapten Erwin -tiba saja aku merasa pusing dan tak enak badan , tapi aku memaksakan untuk mengikuti Apel Pagi bersama.

BRUKK-  
Aku pingsan ditengah-tengah barisan.

1 Jam kemudian,aku terbangun dan sudah berada di kamar yang sepertinya tak asing lagi .Yah, kamar ini milik Rivaille.  
Aku membuka mata hitam kecoklatanku,sesekali memijit kepalaku yang masih terasa pusing. Tiba-tiba lelaki bersurai hitam pekat menatapku tajam.

"Ahh,akhirnya kau bangun !" ujar rivaille sambil mengusap keningku lembut.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tadi Hanji memeriksamu,katanya kau hanya anemia dulu." Perintah Rivaille.

Tak kusangka , Sejak sejam yang lalu Rivaille yang masih cuek bebek terhadapku sekarang menjadi lebih perhatian.

"Maaf."ujarku dengan suara parau. Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutku.  
Rivaille lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di wajahku,semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Cupp-  
Bibirku dan Bibir Rivaille bersentuhan dengan lembut,setelah 1 menit melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tenang,aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu." Ujar Rivaille .  
Aku hanya tersenyum hangat.

**~TBC~ **

**A/N : yehh,chapter 2 udah selesai ! dan maafkan author karena cerita ini bahasanya agak ANEH ! author udah 3 minggu nulis fanfic ini. Maaf banyak kesalahan yang timbul di Fic ini , author bingung dengan pilihan katanya yang seenak jidat dan amburadul dn tidak tertera pada kamus besar bahasa indonesia ! Tapi,kalian mengerti kan maksud dari fic ini ?  
Yahh,selamat menikmati dehhh.. kalau suka ya di Review tapi jangan Flame / **

**Balasan Review :**

**Naomi-San : ahh,iya memang mirip mikasa ! terimakasih ya ! typonya itu loh yang ngajak Ribut.. Sekali lagi TERIMAKASIH !  
**

**Guest-san : Wahh,terimakasih ya ! saya agak lemah di tanda baca dan bahasanya soalnya saya pake bahasanya seenak jidat saya,tapi kayaknya di chapter 2 ini makin gak jelas..tapi kalau di chapter 3 saya akan memperhatikan bahasanya sekali lagi ! **


	3. Final !

**Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfiction ( ****進撃の巨人****)**

**Confenssion Of Love (Chapter 3)**

**Disclamer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Genre : Hanya Romance. **

**Warning(s) :OOC,gaje,bahasa baku tidak baku,EYD Terbengkalai,Typo maybe,etc..**

** Pairing : Helga hartman x Rivaille**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

"Mayor ! di bagian barat masih banyak dikuasai oleh titan kelas 17 meter,Kita harus cepat !" Lapor seorang prajurit Scouting Legion sayap kiri.

"Iya,kerahkan semua akan memanggil beberapa pasukan,Kita sudah kehilangan banyak pasukan untuk misi ini. Percayalah.." ujarku sambil menancapkan tali manufer 3D-ku menuju pasukan sayap kanan.

"Baik,mayor !"

Hallo,namaku Helga seorang anggota scouting legion dan sekarang telah menjabat sebagai misi kali ini,setelah trost berhasil ditaklukan,kami sekarang bertempat di daerah di sekitar wilayah dinding maria.

**Crashh..**

3 titan kelas 15 meter berhasil ada beberapa titan lagi yang belum ditumbangkan.

**Dum..Dum..Dum..  
**Suara langkah kaki berukuran kira kira 15 meter itu berlari kemudian mengabaikan pasukan sayap jangan-jangan...

**Dor !  
**Aku menembakkan asap ,itu adalah titan abnormal ! Titan yang susah sekali dibaca pikirannya.

"Pasukan ! disini ada titan abnormal,kita akan segera membunuhnya !" teriakku sambil menuju titan sialan itu.

**Crashh..  
**Titan gila itu berhasil ditumbangkan.

"Pasukan sayap kanan ! ayo kita bantu pasukan lainnya yang berada di bagian Barat ! bergegas.." ujarku.

Setelah beberapa titan di lewati , kami telah sampai di bagian melihat Eren dan Mikasa mencoba membunuh beberapa titan,aku juga melihat Corporal Rivaille sedang menebas titan.

"Helga-chan ! sepertinya titan disini sangat banyak,dari 10 orang di bagian barat ini hanya tersisa 4 kita harus mundur." Ujar Armin yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

"Hmm,baiklah ! kita tunggu aba-aba dari Kapten Erwin,ya ?" Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Armin hanya mengangguk pelan,dan kembali membantu yang lainnya.

"Hartmann ! Sepertinya,misi ini tidak banyak pasukan yang kita kerahkan dalam misi ini,namun 60% harus mundur,beri tahu yang lain !" perintah Kapten Erwin.

'sudah sebanyak ini yang gugur ?' gumamku dalam hati.

"Ahh,iya pak !"

Setelah memanggil beberapa pasukan yang masih bertahan di dalam 100 pasukan, tersisa hanya 30 segera kembali menuju distrik Trost .

"Apa-apaan ini ? bukannya tadi pagi mereka berangkat sambil berteriak-teriak,sekarang mereka hanya sisa segini ?" pekik seorang lelaki tua tak percaya.

"Wall maria itu luas,mana mungkin dengan membawa 100 pasukan bisa membersihkan wilayah itu dengan cepat." Pekik lelaki yang disampingnya.

"Tch- dasar keparat ! mereka hanya menghabiskan pajak-pajak kita untuk memberi makan manusia-manusia yang mau bunuh diri dan hanya untuk misi sialan yang tak berguna ini !" gerutu lelaki itu lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang,kami disambut oleh banyak hinaan dari warga kami gagal,mereka menghina saat kita menang , di elu-elu kan. Hinaan,celaan,dan lain-lain kami terima dengan lapang hanya mereka yang benci terhadap titan ? memangnya hanya mereka yang merasa takut ? memangnya hanya mereka yang merasa kehilangan ? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku.

"Tch-berisik babi !" dengus Rivaille.

"Hei Erwin ! pasukanmu hilang semua dalam misi ini , maumu itu apa heh ?" gerutu seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Kapten Erwin.

Kapten Erwin hanya diam membisu,wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa dan juga merasa sangat -tiba Kapten Erwin angkat bicara.

"Kami melakukan misi ini dengan mohon anda semua memakluminya." Ujar Kapten Erwin dengan lantang.

Setelah melewati distrik Trost , kami para petinggi di Scouting Legion diminta untuk melapor atas misi kali ini kepada Komandan Dot Pixis ,untungnya hanya Mayor Hanji dan Kapten Erwin yang melapor. Jadi,aku dan Rivaille serta pasukan Elitenya boleh berjalan-jalan mengunjungi beberapa tempat selama 2 memutuskan untuk kembali ke Rumah Nenekku yang tak jauh dari tempat pertemuan.

"Mau kemana,bocah ?" tanya Rivaille.

"Etto..Aku mau mampir sebentar kerumah Nenekku di jalan sana ! tidak jauh kok.." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Cih-aku ikut !" ujar Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"ehh,sepertinya kau tidak bisa sendiri,lagi pula nanti siapa yang menjaga pasukan elite mu ?" Ujarku mencoba menolak Tawaran Rivaille.

"Tch-, merasa sudah besar ? Auruo,petra dan lainnya juga sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya masing-masing atau sekedar pergi kepasar." Jawab Rivaille.

"Baiklah.." Balasku Pasrah.

Tak berapa lama kami berjalan,akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah bangunan yang cukup Familiar di bercat coklat dengan beberapa pot Sayur-sayuran memperindah bangunan segera menuju pintu dan mengetuknya pelan.

Tok..Tok..Tok.. 

"Iya,siapa itu ?" tanya seseorang yang berada di dalam rumah itu,suaranya mirip suara nenek. Yang langsung membuka pintu itu.

"Halo,nek ! Apa kabar ? ini aku Helga.." Ujarku sambil memeluk nenek erat.

"Yaampun ! ini kamu,nak ? Helga-chan,cucuku yang 5 tahun lalu masuk ke Pelatihan militer ?" Ujar Nenek tak percaya.

"Iya,ini aku Nek !" jawabku,tiba-tiba air mata menetes perlahan dari mataku.

"Masuklah ! nenek kebetulan membuatkan sup Kacang merah , dan...Ini siapa ?" tanya Nenek.

"Uhmm,Corporal Rivaille ! nek.." ujarku gugup untuk memperkenalkan Rivaille kepada Nenek.

"Iya,Nyonya ! Aku Rivaille atasan dari Helga Hartmann,senang berkenalan dengan anda." Ujar Rivaille langsung menyikutnya,tatapan mataku menginginkan 'Jangan terlalu dingin,bodoh' kepada disikut hanya mendecih pelan.

Aku segera menduduki sofa yang ada di ruang tamu , Rivaille juga. Nenek datang membawa 2 mangkuk sup kacang merah dan juga teh manis enak sekali...

"Jadi,hubunganmu dengan Rivaille sebagai apa ?" tanya nenek.

"Uhh..." sebelum aku menjawab,Rivaille yang lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku kekasihnya sekaligus atasan." Jawab rivaille dingin.

"Se-Sejak kapan ?" tanya nenek.

"Sejak 2 tahun lalu."

"Kalian tidak menikah saja ? hahahaha" tanya nenek sambil tertawa pelan.

Hening...

"Loh-Loh ! Kok diam saja ?" goda nenek makin menjadi.

Kriett-  
Pintu rumah dibuka dengan paksa,kulihat seorang lelaki tua menggendong senapan angin dan membawa kantung yang isinya lumayan berat,dan langsung menuju ke tempat kami bertiga duduk.

"Suamiku ! Coba lihat , Helga mampir kesini ! kau bilang,kau rindu kan ?" tanya nenek kepada lelaki tua itu.

Lelaki tua itu menoleh kearahku,lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kabar,nak ?" tanya kakek.

"Baik,kek ! kakek berburu dihutan lagi ya ? aku jadi pingin ikut kakek lagi.." ujarku dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hahahaha...Kau _kan' _sudah sering berburu titan ?" Kakek terkekeh pelan.

"Suamiku ! katanya Helga mau menikah dengan Corporal aku setuju saja..." Ujar nenek sambil tersenyum.

" .." jawabku gelagapan.

"Yah,kalau itu mau tidak memaksa,tapi sepertinya kusarankan kalian tunda dulu pernikahan ,umurmu masih 19 tahun,Masih banyak perjalanan yang akan kamu tempuh kedepannya." Ujar Kakek serius.

"Baik,Kek..."

Langit sore menghiasi kota,sepertinya hari sudah hampir dan Rivaille memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kapten Erwin memarahi kami ,baru saja sebentar melepas rindu dengan mereka.

"kakek – nenek ,kami pamit dulu !" ujarku sambil memeluk nenek dan kakek erat.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ?" tanya nenek khawatir sambil mengusap rambut coklatku lebut.

"Entahlah,doakan saja aku bisa kembali lagi kesini." Ujarku sambil tersenyum hangat sambil melambaikan tangan kepada nenek dan kakek.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan tadi,semoga saja kapten Erwin tidak memarahi kami.

"Hmm,maafkan Nenekku ya ?" ujarku memecah kesunyian.

"Maksudnya ?" Tanya rivaille sambil menyeritkan alisnya sebelah.

"Nenekku,terlalu over protektif sama cucunya dan tiba-tiba saja membahas tentang pernikahan !" jawabku seadanya.

"Tch—" decih rivaille.

Setelah itu , untunglah kami tepat waktu, Kapten Erwin sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya,waktu itu dia tidak banyak tiba di beristirahat sebentar di ruang tengah sambil menunggu jam makan malam.

"Huffttt— "aku menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil menatap kedua kakiku.

"Sudahlah,pasti kau terpikir tentang misi tadi ? berdoalah supaya teman-teman kita bisa tenang di alam sana,lagi pula kita sudah melaksanakan misi tadi dengan pada akhirnya gagal juga.." Hibur Petra-senpai sambil menepuk bahuku pelan. Bukan,bukan- itu maksudku,tentang kejadian di rumah nenek ada benarnya melarang kami untuk menikah ,yang membebani pikiranku sekarang.

Waktu makan malam tiba,aku mengambil beberapa lauk dan buah di nampanku dengan tidak ,sudahlah lagi pula perut ini belum diisi makanan dari tadi siang,walaupun sup kacang buatan nenek enak,tetap saja tidak duduk di samping Rivaille yang sedang menyruput Kopi Hitamnya dengan tenang sesekali melirikku.

"Huffttt"—" lagi-lagi aku menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil menatap sup yang ada di sendok.

"Kenapa ?" tanya menyesap kopinya terhenti.

"Ehh— , tidak apa-apa !" balasku sambil menunjukkan_ fake smile._

"Tch—" Rivaille kembali menyesap kopi hitamnya.

Aku segera menghabiskan makanan dan pergi ke kamarku di lantai 2.

"Ahh— , Melelahkan." Gumamku dalam hati sambil merebahkan tubuh ke kasur yang empuk dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Sebaiknya, aku mandi bergegas tidur." Gumamku lagi sambil mengambil sehelai handuk.

Aku membasahi sekujur tubuhku dengan air bersih,air malam ini betul-betul dingin mungkin sebentar lagi memasuki musim 15 menit berada di kamar mandi,aku berjalan dengan gontai ke arah Kasur karen sudah 5 menit aku sudah tertidur pulas.  
Matahari sudah menerobos sela-sela jendela kamar,burung-burung bersiul dengan merdu,bunga bugenvill dibasahi dengan tetesan-tetesan kristal sudah datang..

Aku membuka mata hitamku perlahan dan sesekali mengucek hari yang melelahkan,setelah tidur semalaman cukup untuk memulihkan tenaga kan'?Tapi ketenangan telah di rengut oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh kurang tinggi dan bersurai raven.

"Bangun bocah pemalas !" pekik seorang lelaki bersurai raven dengan manik abu-abunya,menatapku tajam.

"ehh..Levi ! sedang apa kau kemari ?!" pekikku kaget setengah mati,pagi-pagi begini kenapa ia malah nyelonong masuk ke kamarku? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan ?

"cih-,aku hanya ingin saja." Jawabnya santai.

Aku hanya bisa _cengo _di tempat.

"Sebelum kau keluar kamar,tolong pakai bajumu tidak dingin,hanya memakai sehelai handuk saja,hmm ?" Ujar Rivaille sambil mengalihakan wajahnya.

Setelah aku menyadari bahwa semalam aku hanya memakai sehelai handuk,Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"KYAAAA-,maaf-maaf !" teriakku dan langsung _ngacir _kekamar mandi.

Melihat itu Rivaille hanya tersenyum,tersenyum dalam hati maksudnya. :v

Setelah 15 menit di kamar mandi , aku segerma memakai pakaianku dan memakai jaket Scouting legion lengkap dengan gesper Manufer segera pergi keluar depan pintu kamarku didapati Rivaille sedang bersender di dinding terdekat,aku segera menghampirinya.

"Hehehe,maafkan yang tadi ya ? aku benar-benar lupa.." Ujarku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Cih-,Kau itu sangat kau obati sikap ceroboh mu itu." Balas Rivaille.

"Siap ,Sir !" ujarku,Rivaille langsung mengelus rambut coklatku dengan lembut.

"Kau..Sudah sarapan ?" tanya Rivaille memecah kesunyian,baru kali ini dia sangat aku sudah makan apa belum,jelas-jelas aku baru bangun tadi.

"Belum." Balasku singkat.

"oh.."

"Kenapa ? kau ingin sarapan bersama ?" godaku,dari gelagatnya Rivaille langsung bisa tertebak ia ingin sarapan Bersama.

"Hn—" Responnya. Aku hanya terkekeh Rivaille ! kau ini sudah pengidap Tsundere akut..batinku dalam hati.

Setelah kami sampai di Ruang makan,hanya ada Eren,Mikasa dan Armin yang sedang mengobrol santai sambil menghabisan makanan,Armin yang sedang membolak-balik buku tebalnya,sesekali Eren bertanya antusias,Mikasa hanya memperhatikan sesekali mengangguk.

"Selamat pagi,semuanya !" sapaku kepada trio sahabat itu.

"Ahh,selamat -chan !" balas Armin,yang diikuti oleh Eren dan Mikasa juga.

"Kalian bertiga sedang apa ?" tanyaku sambil mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman.

"kami sedang diskusi tentang penemuan Armin dan hanji yang waktu itu,bukannya Helga-chan juga ikut,masa' lupa ?" tanya Eren.

"Hmm,memang tidak salah mengamati kandungan dinding bukan ?"

"betul,sekali."

"Ternyata semua titan bisa mengeraskan diri seperti female kalau titan Eren sepertinya tidak bisa." Ujar Armin.

"ehh,kenapa tidak bisa ?" tanyaku.

"ehm,mungkin kami belum melatih titan Eren sampai sebatas mengetes dari perkiraanku dia memang tidak cukup kuat untuk mengeraskan diri." Jawab Armin,sambil terus membolak-balik buku hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihatku mengeraskan diri ?" tiba-tiba eren nyerocos gak jelas.

"bukannya begitu Eren,kami kan belum melatihmu untuk mengeraskan bilang kau tidak bisa ?" balas Armin.

"yang tadi itu..."

"kan aku sudah bilang kau belum cukup juga belum dilatih !" balas Armin.

"Ehh-,sudah-sudah ! tidak usah ,ada penelitian lagi tidak hari ini ? kalau ada aku ikut ya ?" Ujarku sambil memohon.

"Hmm,ada hanya penelitian biasa,mungkin kamu agak bosan nantinya." Balas Armin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Benar,nih ? aku boleh ikut ? asikk.." ujarku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Rivaille sedang memperhatikan obrolan kami ber-4 , tanpa ekspresi .

Tepat jam 10 ,Hanji,dan Armin sudah berada di gedung belakang markas beserta anggota-anggota lain yang menjadi penjaga 2 titan yang sedang kami Titan itu hanya 3 Meter dan satunya lagi berukuran 7 kedua titan itu aku dan Hanji langsung mendekati makhluk itu dengan mata berbinar,mengingat aku juga titan Freak,mungkin aku tertular oleh Hanji.

"Kyaa-,Hanji ! kali ini kita beri nama apa ya ?" tanyaku sambil mendekati titan kelas 3 meter itu.

"Ehh,benar juga ! yang 3 meter kita kasih nama Rivaille saja,kalau yang 7 meter namanya Erwin ?" balas Hanji sambil menunjuk 2 titan itu.

"uhm,Hanji-san dan Helga-san ! jangan terlalu dekat,nanti kalian bisa dimakan loh." Ujar Armin memperingatkan.

"Armin,jangan terlalu khawatir ! kami akan berhati-hati." Balasku tanpa menatap Armin yang mencoba menarik lenganku,aku dan Armin memang sahabatan terbukti saat di Chapter 1.

"Hanji-san ! jangan menusuknya dengan nafsu begitu,sepertinya mereka sakit." Ujarku yang melihat Hanji-san menusuk mata titan kelas 7 meter dengan tombak,wajah hanji sepertinya juga tidak rela.

"Huwahhhhh,bagaimana ini ! aku sudah menusuk matamu Erwin,maafkan aku !" teriak Hanji menggeleggar. Aku dan Armin hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku seorang Titan freak yang terlalu berlebihan.

Setelah 1 jam , kami mengakhiri penelitian Penelitian yang diadakan Scouting Legion memang selalu ada yang lebih asyik daripada meneliti titan.  
Pada penelitian kali ini,kami tidak mendapatkan erangan sang titan yang mencoba menahan ,tidak membuahkan hasil.

Aku dan Armin diminta untuk memberikan laporan tentang penelitian hari ini kepada Kapten Erwin Smith,merasa tidak enak juga karena namanya sudah dipakai untuk penelitian kali dan Armin berjalan di koridor yang sepi.

Hening—

Tiba-tiba Armin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ehm,Helga-chan ! Akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan , kamu sedang dekat dengan Corporal Rivaille ya ?" Tanya armin.

"Uhhm-,itu perasaanmu saja mungkin." jawabku berbohong.

"Tadi pagi saat aku ingin ke Ruang makan,aku melihat Corporal Rivaille masuk kamarmu loh." Balas Armin,aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjawabnya mungkin aku berbohong ?

"Baiklah,kau tidak boleh memberitahukan ini kepada ,kau harus bisa menjaga Rahasia." Ucapku pelan.

"Aku adalah Kekasih Rivaille,aku sudah 2 tahun menjalin hubungan ini ingin menikah 6 bulan lagi." Ujarku lagi.

"Oh, keduluan ya ? Padahal aku sudah lama suka sama aku menahannya,tapi saat aku perhatikan kamu malah sudah dekat duluan dengan sekali bukan ?" Pernyataan Armin membuat dunia ini serasa kenapa ?

"Hmm,aku juga suka Armin kok,bukan dalam artian suka yang suka karena kita ini dengan hanji,eren,dan mikasa."

"yah,aku menganggap rasa sukaku kepadamu ini,jauh lebih ,iya ! kamu menganggap Corporal seperti apa ?" tanya Armin sambil menunjukkan _fake smile_.

"Umm,apa ya ? Kurasa dia lebih mirip dengan Ayahku,selalu melindungiku memberikan cintanya kepadaku,dan dia sangat kalian memang Rivaille itu orangnya sangat galak,susah itu semua hanya menutupi sifat aslinya,sifat aslinya dia itu ." jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan.

Armin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.  
Keheningan kembali meyelimuti kami berdua sampai kami tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan meja besar lelaki berambut blonde,tersenyum ramah sambil mempersilahkan kami lama setelah pertemuan dengan Kapten Erwin,kami kembali ke tempat ,hari ini banyak kejadian yang tak terduga, bukan ?

Saat ku berjalan menuju kamarku,seorang lelaki bersurai Raven yang cukup familar dimataku mendekatiku perlahan.

"A-ada apa ?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"barusan Arlert menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu ?" tanya Rivaille.

"ehh,ya."

"kau terima ?" tanya Rivaille.

" mungkin aku menerimanya." Jawabku mantap.

Rivaille semakin mendekat mendekat dan semakin mendekat,Tak ku sadari rona merah terpampang manis di kedua pipiku yang -buru aku menyembunyikan Rona ini,tapi Rivaille malah menghentikkannya.

"Dengar baik-baik ya Helga,aku tidak mau mengulangi tidak mau kamu menjadi milik orang lain,kau itu milikku itu sahabatmu atau orang lain,mengerti ? hmm ?" Bisik Rivaille tepat di telingaku,suaranya terlalu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Rivaille menatapku tajam dan langsung meninggalkanku di lorong markas,meninggalkanku dengan Rona merah yang manis,jantung ini begitu cepat ,kurasa begitu... Sampai malampun aku masih terus memikirkan kata-kata Rivaille tadi,setelah kupikir-pikir Rivaille mungkin cemburu,yah mungkin begitu.

**6 Bulan Kemudian... **

Hari berganti hari,bulan berganti Terasa waktu 6 bulan berlalu sangat cepat,sangat cepat melebihi manufer 3D Rivaille saat membunuh titan.  
Rivaille berdiri di depan altar dengan tuksedo berwarna hitam dengan dasi di lehernya,menambah yang tak berubah dari Rivaille,ya—Dia tetap bersikap—dingin— seperti berjalan ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan pernikahan ini dengan senyum merekah,Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku menaiki tangga altar yang —agak— tinggi dari lantai yang -tiba ia berbisik.

"Hmm,Kau cantik hari ini." Bisiknya hanya tersenyum sedikit,dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan untuk menyembunyikan Rona merah ini lagi— Sial !

"Y-yah,terimakasih." Jawabku pelan.

"Ehem—,apa sudah bisa dimulai?" tanya pendeta yang memimpin pernikahan.

Kami mengangguk pelan.

"Dengan ini,Helga Hartmann apakah kau bersedia akan selalu mencintainya disaat senang,sedih,maupun miskin ?" tanya Pendeta sambil menatapku.

"Aku bersedia." Balasku

"Rivaille apakah kau bersedia akan selalu mencintainya disaat senang,sedih,maupun miskin ?" tanya Pendeta lagi , kali ini menatap Rivaille.

"Aku bersedia" jawabnya.

"Dengan sumpah ini,kalian Resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri." Ujar Pendeta dengan lantang sambil tersenyum kearahku dan Rivaille.

Rivaille dan Akupun memasang cincin,janji setia ini di jari -tiba Rivaille mendekatkan wajahku di depan wajahnya,bibir kami saling bertautan dengan lembut,bukti cinta kami selama ini.

Cup—

Setelah Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya ia mencium keningku lembut.  
Yah—,akhirnya kami resmi menjadi suami-istri...

**2 Minggu Kemudian...**

Setelah memberi tahu kepada Kapten Erwin bahwa aku berhenti di dunia Militer,Jangan hanya meminta Izin tepatnya cuti selama 3 sengaja tidak mau berhenti sampai benar-benar aku mengabdi kepada manusia. Aku dan Rivaille juga sudah mencari Rumah baru kami,di daerah dinding kecil yang lumayan untuk ditinggali berdua,rumah kecil tak menjadi masalah bagi kami.

Kriett—  
Suara Pintu terbuka dengan kencang,kami memasuki rumah baru baru dengan 1 kamar,1 kamar mandi,teras depan,dapur,dan ruang keluarga.

"Hei-Hei Rivaille ! nanti disini aku akan menanam berbagai sayuran dan bunga yang warna-warni !" Ujarku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lahan rumput yang tak terlalu besar di depan rumah kami.

"Tch—" decih Rivaille tak acuh.

"Dan...Aku akan menaruh sofa disini dan—" Ucapanku terpotong.

"Bisakah kau tak mengoceh dulu bocah ? Rumah ini masih penuh debu,ayo kita bereskan dulu." Omel Rivaille sambil memberiku Sapu ijuk.

"Ahh..Kita kan' baru sampai, tidak mau duduk-duduk dahulu ?" Tanyaku malas.

"Ohh,jadi kau mau aku —?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada menggoda.

Aku memanyunkan bibir "Baiklah..Baiklah..."

Setelah 2 jam non stop membersihkan rumah,rasanya lelah juga Untung saja Rumahnya Duduk di sofa bersama Rivaille,sambil menyantap Teh Sore.

"Eh,Rivaille !" panggilku.

"Apa ?" balasnya.

"Nanti malam kita makan apa nih ?" Sekalian pesta untuk menyambut rumah baru ini ?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah,Terserahmu aku mungkin masakan yang ada dagingnya." Jawab Rivaille yang masih meyesap Teh Earl Greynya.

"Oh,Oke ! kau mau mengantarku ? ahh,tapi kau harus mengerjakan berkas-berkas, bukan ?" ujarku.

"Biar aku mengantarmu,hanya ke tak mau kau di goda oleh lelaki lain." Ucapan Rivaille membuatku tertawa,ahh dasar Tsundere.

"Hahaha,segitu khawatirnya dirimu ? dasar Tsundere.." godaku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tch—" Decih Rivaille.

Kami berjalan di jalan yang sepi,tentunya ke Pasar sampai,aku membeli daging,beberapa macam sayur-sayuran,Roti baguette,kentang,dan beberapa bumbu. Menu yang sangat mewah.  
Kami kembali kerumah,aku langsung memasak makan malam kali ini agak terlambat,jam 8 malam seharusnya kami sudah makan,tapi karena di jalan tadi kami bertemu dengan Erwin dan Hanji yang habis pulang untuk mengantar berkas-berkas penting ke Kantor Military Police.

15 menitpun berlalu,aku sudah menyelesaikan masakanku dengan cepat.'Semoga Rivaille suka' batinku dalam hati.

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya ?" tanyaku gugup.

"Hmm,Enak !" jawab Rivaille sambil memotong daging.

"Ahh,syukurlah." Gumamku dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Setelah makan malam,aku segera mencuci piring bekas makan -tiba aku di peluk oleh Rivaille dari belakang. Dan berbisik..

"Terimakasih atas makananya." Bisiknya pelan,lalu memutar badanku agar tepat didepannya.

Cup—  
Bibirku menyentuh bibir Rivaille.  
Tak lama kemudian Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya yang 1 menit tadi,Lagi-alagi Rona merah Terpampang tepat di !

Yah,ciuman memang membuat semua orang,menjadi lebih nyaman kan' ?

**-Fin- **

**A/N : Mungkin A/N kali ini akan menjadi yang terpanjang dalam chapter ini,sebelumnya terimakasih oleh semua yang sudah me Review atau menjadi silent Reader,terimakasih yang mau rela menjadikan Fanfik ini Favorite,saya akan amat senang,oh,iya ! maaf disini ada banyak typo atau bahasa yang agak kasar atau EYD terbengkalai,karena Author memang manusia,manusia memang tak luput dari ? hehhehe..  
Maaf updet chapter ini agak lama,mungkin masalah pekerjaan rumah,maupun sekolah yang menjadi penghambat jalan cerita ang review di chapter ke 2 : maaf aku gak ada ide lagi,jadi mau bikin konflikpun gak mampu,udah menthok cyinn #banci  
Terus,adegan pernikahan mungkin bakal menyinggung yah,soalnya aku ini Islam,jadi Cuma terka-terka aja, ' mau buat yang versi islam ? gak mungkin kan' ? **

**Arigato gozaimasu,minna ! **

**See you next time !**


End file.
